


A Different History

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Native American Character(s), Not Pottermore Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: The European wizarding invaders claim that Native wizards allied with the invaders before their own people.They know that is not true.





	A Different History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "Pottermore, author's choice, magical history from the POV of Native Americans doesn't match that of the History of Magic in North America"
> 
> This was right up my alley, because I have problems with Pottermore.

There are few magic users left among the larger magical society now to reject the history put forth by the magical government.  
  
It’s not that there aren’t native magic users, it’s that they either hide from the government (not impossible, though there are tales of magical children being kidnapped and taken to school the same way their siblings and friends were taken and forced into non-magical schools) or are dismissed from any manner of publishing their words and getting them out.  
  
But speaking up about how no, all magic users had not chosen to side with the European magic users out of solidarity was more likely to get them investigated as dangers than listened to. They still spoke about it, but nobody listened, even though they all know their ancestors were killed by both magical and non-magical invaders (and yes, not every group had welcomed every magic user, but some had, regardless of what they said).  
  
Spells are woven that make the magical government overlook their reservations no more children will be taken, if these wards can hold. And the wards do hold for decades, and when they collapse, more are added.  
  
And they slip what magic they can without drawing attention to help every member of their family and friends, magical or not (because they know nothing, when they fit every being and creature on the continent to match their continent’s ideas… well, they might be willing to ignore the deaths of non-magical beings, but not everyone was.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is not offensive. I tried to research and not stumble into the same pits Rowling did, but well, I'll freely admit to not being perfect and that I did not have have anyone to look over this to tell me if I'd messed up. If I have, please tell me and I'll fix it.


End file.
